Traditionally, potato chip production has been conducted in cookers dedicated to a specific type or style of chip ranging from a traditional standard bite chip widely accepted in the market place to a harder chip such as produced in a kettle or in a continuous potato chip cooker. The general characteristics of a variety of potato chips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,740, columns 2-4. Should a producer wish to change over from producing one style of chip to another he could face a substantial capital investment in substituting different production equipment or in making extensive modifications to his existing equipment. Neither of these alternatives is financially attractive so much so that usually the producer continues on with his dedicated equipment or purchases an entire new line of equipment to make a different style of potato chip.
Forward thinking equipment manufactures as well as potato chip producers disclosed apparatus and systems affording improved control over the potato chip cooking process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,740 to Benson, et al. taught removing moisture from cooking oil at multiple locations along a continuous cooking path and re-introducing the cooking oil into the cooker at different temperatures so as to simulate a desired time-temperature profile within the potato chip cooker. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,193 and 4,942,808, these three patents being owned by Heat and Control, Inc. the assignee of the present invention. Process controls over cooking oil temperatures through injection of cooling oil into a continuous cooker and subsequently injecting hot oil is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,777. There, the objective was to emulate in a continuous cooker the “U” shaped time-temperature cooking curve found in the batch kettle fryers for cooking the hard bite chip. Control of product movement through a snack food cooker by use of “dunker conveyors” and “paddles” is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,865,983 and 5,580,598. There, rotatable paddles served to restrain product free movement against the velocity of the cooking oil while the dunker conveyors served to depress the products into the cooking oil bath avoiding product float while promoting more through product cooking. A long sought after and desirable goal of potato chip producers has been to obtain a high level of consistency in appearance, moisture and chip oil content from chip to chip. Where the moisture content in the finished chip is controlled to the desired end point, the commercial shelf life of the product is controlled so the ultimate consumer can rely upon buying and enjoying a predictably good product.